Une nuit à Antiva
by Maloriel
Summary: Un petit one-shot qui traînait sur mon ordinateur... Une mission de plus pour Zévran, qui découvre que sa victime est une jeune femme plutôt réceptive à ses charmes...


Dans la nuit antivane, le parfum des pierres chauffées tout le jour et la fragrance sucrée du jasmin se mélangeaient à la moiteur salée de l'air marin. On n'entendait presque aucun bruit, si ce n'était le roulis étouffé de l'océan au bas des falaises et la stridulation discrète des grillons.

Zévran se hissa dans une série de mouvements lestes jusqu'en haut de la corde qu'il avait accrochée au balcon à l'aide d'un grappin. Il écarta un rideau de soie et regarda dans la chambre obscure.

Sur un grand lit était étendue une forme féminine, dévoilant à la lumière traître des étoiles des courbes pleines et moelleuses. Il s'approcha d'un pas léger, sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas encore temps de sortir ses dagues, pas encore...

Il grimpa sur le lit et fit pivoter la femme endormie, attrapant ses poignets pour les plaquer doucement contre le matelas. La femme se réveilla et sursauta, sans crier. Elle le dévisagea, muette, ses grands yeux remplis de nuit. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle reprenne totalement conscience et se pencha sur elle. Sa bouche rencontra les lèvres tièdes de sommeil. Sa future victime s'agita. Il sentit sa taille bouger entre ses cuisses, ses seins frotter contre le cuir de son armure. Son entrejambe durcit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un elfe penché sur elle, les yeux crépitant dans l'ombre, la ligne pure de ses mâchoires soulignées par un tatouage, ses cheveux pâles effleurant son cou et ses lèvres. Il sentait les épices et le citron, sa peau était chaude sur la sienne. Elle aurait dû hurler, appeler les gardes, mais la curiosité supplanta la peur. Une part d'elle-même savait qu'il s'agissait probablement de sa dernière erreur, mais elle ne parvint pas à lui accorder assez de crédit pour réagir. Au lieu de cela, elle le regarda se redresser, à califourchon sur elle, puis ôter son armure de cuir pour révéler un corps noueux, discrètement musclé, sur lequel les tatouages dessinaient des parcours sinueux en soulignant l'arête de ses os et invitant à plonger au creux de son ventre. Elle suivit les lignes courbes et ne fut pas vraiment surprise de découvrir un sexe en érection qu'elle attrapa des deux mains.

Il la laissa le caresser, se cambrant sur elle, effleurant son nombril du bout de sa verge. Il prit ses seins dans ses mains et en testa la rondeur et la texture, faisant germer les tétons entre ses doigts experts. Il obtint un soupir voluptueux qui lui crispa le bas-ventre. Il se souleva sur les genoux et glissa une main entre les cuisses de son amante, découvrant les lèvres gonflées et humides. Le bassin se leva pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts. Il glissa un index lent le long de la fente et l'introduisit dans l'intimité chaude et tendue sous sa caresse. Il se mordilla la lèvre, excitée par la respiration haletante qui résonnait dans le silence de la chambre.

Elle se dégagea et fit passer ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches étroites de Zévran, puis ramena ses cuisses vers elle pour l'inviter à coller son bassin au sien. Elle sentit sa verge dure se plaquer contre sa vulve et étouffa un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas la pénétrer, pas tout de suite... Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les tatouages de son bas-ventre disparaissant sous la ligne de son propre pubis. Elle se frotta à lui, parcourant son torse où commençait à perler une fine sueur. Elle se redressa pour en recueillir le sel et l'odeur de musc, ses mains se refermant sur un fessier musclé, aussi étroit que ses hanches. Puis, de nouveau, elle plongea les doigts dans la chevelure fine et soyeuse qui pleuvait sur elle comme le soleil d'Antiva.

Il se recula et s'assit face à elle, puis lui prit les mains pour l'inviter à se redresser. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui explique et profita de l'occasion pour l'enfourcher. Il frémit en sentant sa verge s'enfoncer dans le ventre brûlant tandis que son amante ondulait des hanches, une main crispée sur sa nuque, empoignant ses cheveux de façon presque douloureuse. Elle se souleva presque jusqu'à le laisser sortir d'elle puis s'empala à nouveau en laissant échapper un sourire tremblant. Il se pencha en arrière en s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas et de l'autre, il saisit un des seins ronds et pulpeux tout en accompagnant les mouvements pressés de ses hanches. Cette femme voulait apparemment le dévorer, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il se laissa aspirer, pomper, conquis par son odeur fraîche et salée, par sa chaleur, la douceur tendre de ses hanches, de ses seins, de ses cuisses qui l'enserraient avec une vigueur étonnante.

Elle le chevaucha sans penser à ce qu'elle faisait, entièrement absorbée par le plaisir qui s'intensifiait dans son bas-ventre tandis que son vagin se contractait sur sa verge. Il la regardait tandis qu'elle gémissait sur lui, et elle se demanda de quelle couleur étaient ses iris, qui brillaient dans la nuit à la manière des yeux des chats. Elle le ramena contre elle pour sentir ses seins s'écraser sur son torse imberbe, puis lui redressa le menton pour goûter à ses lèvres tendres et fermes comme un fruit à peine mûr. Elle se rapprocha encore, le clitoris ondulant sur la peau absolument lisse au-dessus du pubis de son amant. Puis, elle lécha du bout de la langue son oreille pointue, en mordilla l'extrémité, et se laissa glisser le long de son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente tout au fond d'elle. Elle resta dans cette position et ondula doucement des hanches, avec la sensation de cette verge remplissant son vagin, appuyant contre la paroi en envoyant des échos de plaisir à son clitoris pressé contre la peau du ventre de l'elfe. Elle bougea tout doucement, par à-coups, et l'orgasme se multiplia dans de minuscules convulsions contractant son vagin tout autour de ce sexe dressé en elle.

En sentant le plaisir de son amante enserrer sa verge, Zévran ne retint plus le sien. Il se laissa aiguillonner par les spasmes du désir et l'orgasme enleva son bassin tout entier pour un dernier rodéo.

Après quoi, il souleva sa compagne pour la déposer sur les draps, regarda sa silhouette haletante étendue sur le lit l'image même de la volupté, et son cœur endurci d'assassin se fendilla. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà hésité auparavant. Mais cette fois... Était-ce le dessin presque boudeur de ses lèvres épuisées, l'infime raideur de ses paupières tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, la vulnérabilité attendrissante de son corps repu ? Il renonça. Il déposa un dernier baiser, léger comme la brise nocturne, sur sa bouche heureuse, et disparut dans la nuit comme il était venu.

* * *

 **J'ai terminé une fan-fiction Zévran x Garde des ombres (yaoi), et je me tâte à la publier ici... Y a des lecteurs francophones que ça intéresserait ? Mon histoire est plutôt longue et recoupe les événements des trois DA, avec pas mal de modifications et d'ajouts de ma part. Au plaisir de vous lire :)**


End file.
